starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Оби-Ван Кеноби
|Дата рождения= 57 ДБЯ |Место рождения= |Дата смерти= 0 ДБЯ, Звезда Смерти I (дух исчез в 9 ДЯБ) |Место смерти= |СкрытьФ= |Раса= Человек |Пол= Мужской |Рост= 179см |Цвет волос= Седой |Цвет глаз= Серо-голубой |Имплантанты= |СкрытьП= |Эпоха= *Восход Империи *Восстание |Принадлежность= *Джедай *Галактическая Республика |Учителя= *Куай-Гон Джинн *Йода|Ученики= *Энакин Скайуокер *Люк Скайуокер }} Оби-Ван Кеноби, позже был известен как Старый Бен Кеноби — легендарный мастер-джедай, человек. Он был падаваном Куай-Гона Джинна, а затем, после его смерти, взял в ученики Энакина Скайуокера. После смерти Энакина как джедая он стал учителем его сына — Люка Скайуокера. В 32 ДБЯ он стал первым джедаем, который впервые, приблизительно за тысячу лет, нанес поражение лорду ситов, победив Дарта Мола во время Второй битвы за Тид. А позднее победил (хотя и не убил) Дарта Вейдера на Мустафаре. Он являлся мастером Соресу в бое на световых мечах. Кеноби сражался как Высший генерал за Галактическую Республику во времена Войн клонов, заработав прозвище "посредник". Оби-Ван лично положил конец угрозе генерала Гривуса. Кеноби был одним из последних членов Совета джедаев во времена последних дней Старой Республики, а также одним из немногих джедаев, которые пережили Приказ 66. После дуэли со своим бывшим учеником, ныне Дартом Вейдером, Оби-Ван ушел в изгнание на Татуин, чтобы приглядывать за Люком Скайуокером. В 0 ДБЯ проник на Звезду Смерти, где во второй раз сразился с Дартом Вейдером. Через некоторое время после начала дуэли по необъяснимым причинам прекратил сражение, высоко подняв свой меч над головой. Затем Дарт Вейдер нанёс смертельный удар, Оби-Ван упал и — исчез. ("Ну что ж, старому полоумному отшельнику Бену пора уходить. Имя его - Оби-Ван. Смерти нет - только Великая Сила." -- Оби-Ван. источник: Джордж Лукас, книга: Звёздние войны Эпизод IV, 1976) Долгое время он ещё являлся Люку Скайуокеру в смутных видениях и в виде голоса, а несколько раз даже в облике призрака. Вполне возможно, что именно для этого он и умер - чтобы всегда быть с Люком. Биография Ранняя жизнь Кеноби родился в 57 ДБЯ и был первым сыном в семье среднего достатка. Родители согласились отдать его на обучение, и после этого он был забран на Корусант, чтобы начать там тренироваться и стать джедаем. Его родная планета неизвестна, хотя в течение жизни Кеноби имел неопределенные воспоминания об игре с его братом Оуэном. Возможно, Кеноби навещал свою семью уже после принятия в Орден. Юнлинг Как юнлинг, Кеноби обучался при грандмастере Йоде рядом с другими претендентами на падаванов его возраста; позже он был бы размещён в клан под опекой Доцент Ванта. Бант Иирин, Гарен Мулн и Куинлан Вос стал друзьями Кеноби, и он в конечном счёте влюбился в товарища падавана, Сири Тачи. Некоторые другие юнлинги стали конкурентами, и даже врагами Оби-Вана, такие как Брук Чан и Аалто. Учителями в обращении световым мечом у Кеноби Анун Бондара и Цин Драллиг. Будучи юнлингом, Кеноби был очарован машинами, строя модели судов и даже мечтал стать пилотом. Как ни странно, поскольку он становился старше, Оби-Ван стал не совсем уважать пилотирование. Его способность восстанавливать машины и перепрограммировать компьютеры хорошо служила бы ему в будущем, но из-за его способности быстро обучаться, Кеноби стал высокомерным и был часто нетерпелив. Под осторожным руководством мастера Йоды Оби-Ван вновь стал сдержанным и спокойным. Падаван thumb|left|150px|Оби-Ван Кеноби готовится к решающей схватке с [[Дарт Мол|Дартом Молом ]] Как и большинство джедаев старого Ордена, Кеноби забрали из семьи в младенчестве, и он начал обучение в Храме джедаев на Корусанте. В одно время с Бент Эйрин, Сири Тачи и Бруком Чаном. Кеноби был целеустремленным и упорным подростком, стремящимся стать рыцарем-джедаем. Согласно традиции, в 13 лет ученик должен был стать падаваном. Иначе ему было бы слишком много лет, чтобы проходить обучение. Неудачников отправляли в Сельскохозяйственный корпус, где их способности к Силе применялись для лечения больных растений вместо защиты мира и порядка. Мучительно долгое время нетерпеливый Кеноби думал, что он никогда не будет избран падаваном. Мастер-джедай Куай-Гон Джинн несколько раз обращал внимание на Кеноби, но его прошлая трагичная неудача мешала ему взять нового ученика. Джинн принял юного Оби-Вана своим падаваном только после участия Кеноби в борьбе с предыдущим учеником Куай-Гона Ксанатосом, который покинул Орден джедаев. Вместе с учителем Оби-Ван начал открывать для себя галактику. Он путешествовал по многим мирам, знакомился с новыми культурами - захватывающая перспектива для тринадцатилетнего мальчика, выросшего среди бесплодных стен Корусанта. thumb|left|150px|Оби-Ван со своим мастером [[Куай-Гон Джинн|Куай-Гоном Джинном ]] Хотя отношения Оби-Вана и Куай-Гона становились все более глубокими и сильными, временами не обходилось без трудностей. Оби-Ван практически покинул Орден джедаев, присоединившись на планета Мелида-Даан к движению Молодых, стремящемуся покончить с гражданской войной. Кеноби был наказан, и Куай-Гон чуть было не отказался от его обучения. Когда Куай-Гон решил возобновить обучение Кеноби, тот поклялся больше никогда не разочаровывать Орден.И он выполнил свою клятву.Кеноби и Джинн всегда были отличной парой, чем бы они не занимались. Вскоре они столкнулись с учеником Джинна - Ксанатосом на планте Телос,открыли его истину телоссийцам и стали свидетилями его самоубийства в кислотном озере. Позже они выполняли поручения от Ордена с другой парой - Ади Галлией и ее падаваном Сири Тачи. Рыцарство и потеря ученика right|150px|thumb С тех пор, как Оби-Ван получил статус рыцаря, победив Дарта Мола на Набу, его репутация неустанно возрастала. Он сумел выжить в жесточайшей резне в Битве на Джеонозисе в 22 ДБЯ. Во время Войн клонов ему присвоили звание генерала и поручили командование thumb|left|Поединок Оби-Вана с графом Дуку на Джеонозисемноготысячной армией. В течение этого ужасного конфликта вместе со своим падаваном Энакином Скайуокером он участвовал во множестве миссий и считался героем Республики. В начале войны он вел силы джедаев в сражении на Камино. Позже принимал участие в уничтожении программы Сепаратистов, связанной с разработкой химического оружия на Квейте (Queyta). В захвате одного из ключевых лидеров Конфедерации по имени Сэн Хилл на планете Муунилинст (Muunilinst). В ходе сражения на планете Джабиим Оби-Вана посчитали погибшим во время взрыва республиканского ходуна. В действительности, он попал в плен и оказался на планете Раттатак во власти Асажж Вентресс. thumb|162px|Оби-Ван Кеноби во время Войн КлоновЗакованный в цепи, он подвергался ужасным пыткам. На его лицо была надета специальная маска ситов, блокирующая способность контакта с Силой. Его упорство в конце концов позволило ему спастись. И на одном из истребителей Вентресс он вернулся в Республику. В 19 ДБЯ Оби-Ван Кеноби вместе со своим учеником Энакином Скайуокером отправились на миссию по освобождению канцлера Палпатина из плена генерала Гривуса. Канцлера держали на личном корабле генерала "Незримая длань". Там Оби-Ван и его ученик вновь встретились с графом Дуку. В поединке против него Оби-Ван хитро использовал смену техник Шии-чо и Соресу, однако это не помешало Дуку вывести джедая из битвы. Энакин уничтожил Дуку по внушению Палпатина и спас своего учителя, вынеся его из обломков тронного зала.Также Оби-Ван и Энакин пытались схватить генерала Гривуса,однако ему удалось скрыться. Позже Оби-Ван возглавил битву с генералом Гривусом на Утапау, где лично сразился с ним. После уничтожения генерала, в силу вступил приказ 66. Коммандер Коди приказал своим подчинённым клонам убить Кеноби, когда тот поднимался на скалу верхом на Боге. Джедай упал в воду, подстреленный лазерной пушкой, но ему удалось выжить. Улетев с Утапау, он смог связаться с сенатором Бейлом Органой и узнать, что магистр Йода тоже выжил, сбежав от клонов с Кашиика. Вместе они проникли в храм Джедаев в то время, когда в Сенате происходило совещание Всеобщего конгресса, и храм слабо охранялся. С ужасом Оби-Ван узнаёт, что его ученик Энакин Скайуокер, подался тёмной стороне Силы и превратился в Дарта Вейдера, почти полностью уничтожив джедаев. Йода поручил Кеноби убить своего бывшего падавана, и хотя джедай не хотел это делать, убеждая магистра поручить ему убить императора, Йода ответил ему на это: "Для поединка с Сидиусом сил твоих недостаточно!" thumb|left|Оби-Ван сражается с Дартом Вейдером на Мустафаре thumb|right|Оби-Ван после потери Энакина Скайуокера От Падме Амидалы, Кеноби узнал, что она ждёт ребёнка от Энакина. Проникнув на её корабль, Оби-Ван раскрыл местонахождение Дарта Вейдера на Мустафаре. Сначала джедай пытался вразумить своего бывшего ученика, но после того, как Энакин пытался в гневе удушить силой Падме, Оби-Ван понял, что обратного пути у Энакина нет. В результате, между учителем и учеником вспыхнула битва. В поединке против него Оби-Ван хитро использовал смену техник Шии-чо и Соресу. В какой-то момент времени Кеноби оказался выше стоящим, чем Энакин, но это не остановило падшего джедая, и он набросился на бывшего учителя. В ответ Оби-Ван сразил Энакина, отрубив ему конечности и забрал с собой его меч, который позже передаст его сыну Люку Скайуокеру. Оби-Ван, Йода и Бейл Органа приняли решение о разделении детей Энакина Скайуокера. было решено, что девочку возьмёт в свою семью сенатор Органа, в то время как Оби-Ван Кеноби передаст мальчика на Татуин дяде и тёте. Оби-Ван решает остаться на Татуине, чтобы обеспечивать безопасность маленького Люка. Перед этим Йода научит Кеноби общаться с духом его убитого учителя Квай-Гон Джинна. Так один из самых легендарных джедаев того времени и бывший генерал Клонических войн, ушёл в отшельничество, назвавшись Беном Кеноби.После известия о "смерти" Йоды, Оби-Ван не поверил в это.Он попытался связатся с духом Йоды, и тот сообщил ему своё истинное местонахождение. Изгнание и появление нового ученика left|thumb|200px|Оби-Ван Кеноби и [[Люк Скайуокер]] После установления Империи, Кеноби обосновался на Татуине, где жил в уединении, следя за молодым Люком Скайуокером. И даже после смерти от руки своего бывшего ученика, Кеноби продолжал посещать Люка. Одно из таких посещений произошло во время первого поединка Люка с Дартом Вейдером на планете Мимбан. Хотя сам Скайуокер не обладал достаточными навыками, чтобы противостоять темному лорду, с помощью духа Оби-Вана Люк сумел обезвредить Вейдера на время, достаточное, чтобы спастись. right|thumb|200pxКогда Люк потерял свой световой меч в поединке с Дартом Вейдером, он вернулся в дом Оби-Вана на Татуин, чтобы сделать новый. Спартанская лачуга Оби-Вана была настоящей сокровищницей, содержащей бесценную информацию о джедаях. Кеноби составил подробную инструкцию для Люка относительно пути джедая. Спустя пять лет после битвы у Эндора, Кеноби начал терять способность сохранять идентичность в Силе. Он появился Люку на Корусанте и попрощался с ним. Скайуокер оплакивал разлуку со своим первым учителем. Но Кеноби донес до него идею того, что Люк был не последним из джедаев, а первым из джедаев новых. Новых джедаев Корусанта. Личность В юности Оби-Ван всецело посвящал себя делу, обладал сухим чувством юмора и, в то же время, был достаточно остроумен. Йода говорил,что в падаване чувствуется открытый вызов Квай-Гону, однако, учитель об ученике отзывался очень хорошо. Квай-Гон указывал на немалые знания Кеноби и его огромный потенциал. Умудреный опытом прожитых лет рыцарь-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби стал достаточно циничен ,а его тихое и спокойное (где-то даже чересчур спокойное) поведение затрудняло оценку его боевых качеств. Также Кеноби был выдающимся пилотом, тщательно планирующим свои действия. В классической thumb|left|Оби-Ван Кеноби, мастер формы 3 "Соресу"трилогии он-эксцентричный, но добрый отшельник, в котором невозможно узнать прежнего генерала Кеноби. Нельзя не отметить, что Оби-Ван растерял свое нахальство, так заметное в первом эпизоде, и принял роль строгого и более осмотрительного наставника во втором эпизоде. Его бесрассудное поведение порой часто проявлялось, к примеру во время появления в гуще врагов на Утапау, когда он сразил генерала Гривуса. Кеноби был мастером формы III "Соресу" - он так хорошо изучил данный стиль, что мог выполнять более 10 выпадов световым мечом за секунду в битве. Также он мастерски владел способностью затуманивать разум с помощью Силы. Оби-Ван стал вторым джедаем, который умер, соединившись с Силой и мог являться Люку Скайуокеру в виде призрака. Появления *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 1'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' / comic / novel / junior novelization / video game *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest'' comics *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' * *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novel / junior novelization / video game *''Precipice'' *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novelization *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' * {Hologram}} *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' * * * * * * * * *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 1) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 3)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''In Triplicate'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *''The Droid Deception'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * * *''Sithisis'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novel / junior novelization / game *''Evil Eyes'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' / webstrip *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Death Star'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Cantina Communications'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' *''At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''World of Fire'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''Allegiance'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 3: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Traitor'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' bg:Оби-Уан Кеноби da:Obi-Wan Kenobi de:Obi-Wan Kenobi en:Obi-Wan Kenobi es:Obi-Wan Kenobi fr:Obi-Wan Kenobi it:Obi-Wan Kenobi ja:オビ＝ワン・ケノービ hu:Obi-Wan Kenobi nl:Obi-Wan Kenobi pl:Obi-Wan Kenobi pt:Obi-Wan Kenobi fi:Obi-Wan Kenobi sv:Obi-Wan Kenobi Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пилоты Категория:Мастера-джедаи Категория:Поструусанские джедаи Категория:Джедаи-генералы Категория:Родившиеся в 57 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие в 0 ДБЯ Категория:Выжившие после Чистки Джедаев